


Full moon and other reasons why Rich loves make-up

by giorgiaink



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Make-up, Multi, Patterson was a cosplayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorgiaink/pseuds/giorgiaink
Summary: Boston spends his morning watching make-up tutorials until Patterson shows up and makes him realize they could have some fun doing that on Rich's face.
Relationships: Boston Arliss Crab/Gord Enver | Rich Dotcom, Boston Arliss Crab/Gord Enver | Rich Dotcom/Patterson, Boston Arliss Crab/Patterson, Gord Enver | Rich Dotcom/Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Full moon and other reasons why Rich loves make-up

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I don't have an actual explanation for this thing. 
> 
> Also, remember I'm not an english native speaker so be clement but also let me know if I wrote something wrong! 
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated.

One day Patterson walked into the bedroom and found Boston crouching on the pillows and watching really intently something on his phone.  
"Boston, honey, it's almost 1 pm. What have you been doing here all morning?"  
No answer.  
She frowned.  
"Boston!"  
"Uhm?"  
Her expression immediately turned into a smile at the sight of his cute surprised face.  
"Hi! Are you on this planet again? What's absorbing you so much?"  
"I think I've been hypnotized by this girl on YouTube..."  
She raised her eyebrow and answered joking: "Really? I thought I was the only woman in your life."  
He chuckled.  
"Don't be silly. Come here."  
He made space for her and she pulled the bedspread before sitting down and letting him embrace her.  
"She's a make up artist and she updated a lot of videos last month, before Halloween. It's amazing how she manages to turn into something else with some make up. I never thought to use my skills for this kind of art before, but I would like to learn this someday."  
Patterson raised an eyebrow looking at him.  
"You're aware I'm capable of this kind of things, right?"  
His surprised and dubious face was clearly saying he was not aware of that.  
"Boston, I made you look like a woman to fool the FBI cameras once, remember?"  
"Right... But it's not the same thing."  
"I've been a cosplayer in the past."  
Boston's face lighted up. "Obviously!"  
"Obviously." She repeated it proudly.  
"Can you teach me?"  
"Of course!"  
They both immediately got very excited and the feeling grew fast when she simply added: "And do you know who would be our perfect model for this, right?" 

\- 

An hour and some shopping later they approached Rich with weird smirks on their faces, Patterson clearly hiding something behind her.  
He looked at them suspiciously.  
"What? What is happening?"  
She caressed his cheek.  
"You've such a cute face, you know that, right?"  
He smiled. "Yes and thank you, but you still look very suspicious. Why?"  
Boston came closer and crossed his arms.  
"Would you prefer to be a zombie or a werewolf?"  
"Werewolf, obviously, but - what? Why?"  
Patterson chuckled and he decided to address her.  
"What is he talking about? What have you got there?"  
"Honestly I think you'll enjoy this as much as us, maybe more, but maybe now you've got a vague idea of how you make us feel when you're up to something!"  
"Very vague", pointed out Boston.  
"Okay, really funny, ah, ah. What is it?"  
"It's just make up. I'm going to teach Boston a couple of things and you're gonna be my model."  
He smirked. "Uh, yeah, please turn me into some wild magical creature you're gonna need to tame!"  
They both rolled their eyes but both couldn't help but keep smiling.  
"Oh, of course he's going to make this a sexual thing."  
"Obviously."

-

"First of all, spread the primer and second, maybe you'll need some grey face painting because he needs to look a little dirty."  
Rich immediately opened his mouth to reply with a joke but Patterson put a finger on his lips. "Don't say a thing!"  
Boston giggled. "She meant dirtier."  
"Shut up and highlight his cheekbones... And maybe part of his forehead, here, here and here."  
She pointed Rich's temples and a certain spot between his eyebrows and he meticulously followed her instructions, studying and coloring the boyfriend's face with great interest and slightly sticking his tongue out in a really focused expression.  
After a lot of contouring, shading and strokes for fake hair and even some hair styling and a red inner eyeliner, Rich's transformation into a werewolf was complete.  
And he was obviously ready to make a lot of jokes about all of this, but his first observation had to be an appreciation for his partners and make up artists and in second place, well... He had a couple of ideas about what they could do while he was looking like that.  
"Damn, guys, you did an amazing job! And you were right, Patty, I enjoyed this. I mean, Boston made all those cute and sexy expressions he makes when he's focused, you bit your lips and you both have been very bossy. Of course I loved the experience."  
He observed them smiling before adding what he had been waiting to say that whole time. "Unfortunately, now you need to be careful, because I think there will be a full moon tonight."


End file.
